The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for the sorting, carrying and general management of the materials and tools necessary for knitting, crocheting, crewel and any such activity requiring working with a plurality of tools and yarn-like raw materials. Such tool utilization is often obliged by the nature of the finished piece which contains a variety of yarns of different colors and sizes.
The prior practice has been to organize yarns into balls, which entails unwinding the original skeins--a time consuming process. The balls have been placed in a box or like container and run to the knitting or crocheting tools. This technique results in frequent chaotic entanglements of the yarns and confusion when the user attempts to find the proper yarns during the course of the work being performed.
In addition, the balls of yarn have often been exposed to dust, dirt, water, and the bleaching effect of sunlight. Also, children and pets have had access to the yarn which has resulted in serious, although inadvertant, damage to the yarn-like material.